She's Out of My Life
by xxInisMona13xx
Summary: A new girl comes to Fosters and she and Bloo falls in love with each other. Until a horrible day in October happens. BlooxOC
1. Patricia comes to Fosters

It had been three years ago since she had last seen her creator, Riley. She was ten, Riley eleven. Riley's mom decided that Riley was too old for a person like Patricia. And so, Riley's mom, being strict and not liking Patricia, threw Patricia out before anyone could saw anything. Patricia then realized that she was not welcomed in that house ever again.

The year is 2009 now, and Patricia is now thirteen and lived out on the streets. She knew that she could never go back to the Lawson's household ever again. She sadly walked past a TV store and saw an advertisment for a place called Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Patricia's face lit up, knowing she could probably stay there for a while. Besides, she was only five blocks away from said place. She ran to said place. She finally reached Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. She stared up at the very tall building. She slowly went up to the front door and rang the door bell. The door opened and what seemed to be a rabbit wearing a tuxedo and top hat was standing in the door way.

"Good afternoon, madame," he said. "welcome to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. I am Mr. Herriman."

"Hello Mr. Herriman," Patricia said. "I'm Patricia Lawson. My creator's mother kicked me out of our house when I was only eleven and I have no place to live. And I was wondering if I can stay here."

"Of course, Miss Patricia," Herriman said. "but you'll only be able to live here until someone else adopts you. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Patricia said.

"Would you like a tour of the household?" Herriman asked the emo-ish teenager.

"Yes, pleas." Patricia followed Herriman all around the house, meeting loads of other imaginary friends. After the tour, Herriman lead Patricia to the dinning hall. Patricia sat next to this very tall, red inmaginary friend who seemed to have a stub of an arm and one wonky eye. He seemed to have noticed her."Hello there," he said. "I'm Wilt. You must be new here."

"Hello Wilt," Patricia said. "I'm Patricia."

"Nice to meet you Patricia," Wilt shook Patricia's hand.

"Nice meeting you too," Patricia said. She noticed three other imaginary friends: one was a blue blob like thing, another a bird like thing, and the other one big with purple fur and horns and a belt with a skull on it and what seemed to be two fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh that's Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo." Wilt said, pointng at each imaginary friend as he said their names.

"Oh..." Patricia said, nodding. She thought that Bloo was sorta cute. Sonn after dinner she was lead up to her own room by Herriman. As soon as she unpacked her things and got ready for bed, she wrote in her diary about the recent happenings and then went to sleep with Bloo unknowingly watching her and spending the night in her room.


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, but I do own Riley and Patricia Lawson though. :)**

_She looks beautiful,_ Bloo thought, staring at the new girl sleeping on her bed. The moonlight shimmered through the binds and shone on the girl with whitish blonde hair. She snored quietly, hugging her black stuffed teddy bear which wore a red and green bow at its neck.

_And she looks adorable with that little teddy bear in her arms, _Bloo added in his thoughts, smiling. The girl tossed and turned in her sleep, goraning as she did so. The bear fell off the bed with a soft _plop. _Bloo retrived it for her. Once it was back on the bed, the small bear was once more wrapped in the girl's arms. She smiled in her sleep, apparently having a good dream.

_Who is she?_ Bloo thought. _And what is she dreaming about?_

_"Patricia," a shirtless guy with short blonde hair said, reaching his hand out to Patricia._

_"Ben," Patricia threw herself into Ben's arms. Ben was her ex boyfriend. His parents forced him to dump her. The embrace was short. A loud roaring noise was heard, causing the couple to look behind themselves. A gust of dark wind was headed towards them. Ben shoved Patricia into a bush and yelled as the dark cloud consumed him. Patricia poked her head out of the bush, to find her all by her lonesome._

The girl woke up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving as she breathed in deeply and exhaled. Bloo quietly asked her,

"Are you okay?"

The girl startledly snapped her head around to look at Bloo, her sweat making her long whitish blonde hair stick to her face, her gray eyes wide.

"Yeah," she gasped. "I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, was all."

There was a moment of silence before Bloo introduced himself to this girl.

"I know," she said. "Wilt told me."

"Who are you?" Bloo asked softly.

Another moment of silence pasted before the girl said,

"I'm Patricia."


	3. I Think I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, but I do own Riley and Patricia Lawson though. :)**

Patricia was in the video game room with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, playing Mario until Bloo came in.

"Whatcha playing?" Bloo asked, sitting on the back of the sofa, behind Patricia.

"Mario," she said, heatedly. "what does it look like?"

"Gees," Bloo said. "sorry I asked."

"No," Patricia said, more calmly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's alright," Bloo patted Patricia on the head. Patricia snorted a bit, smirking at the geasture. She had won the level.

"YES!" she shouted, pumping her fists into the air and doing a little victory dance. She and the others started the next level.

"Can I play?" Bloo asked.

"Meh," Patricia handed Bloo her controller. "you can play my character. I don't really feel like playing anymore anyways."

And with that, Patricia got up and walked out of the room and Bloo took her place.

"What's her problem?" Bloo asked out loud, the others shrugged.

"Coco." Coco said, meaning _I don't know._

Patricia was walking up to the roof until she felt a slightly painful cramp in her side.

"Argh..." she breathed in sharply, grabbing her side. She felt something running down her legs. She somehow managed to go to the bathroom and looked down at her pants.

"Crap."

"Patty?" Bloo called out for Patricia. "Pat? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," an imaginary friend piped up, appearing next to Bloo.

"Not you, Patrick," Bloo groaned. "I'm looking for the new girl, Patricia."

"Oh," Patrick said. "I think I saw her up on the roof top."

"Thanks," Bloo rushed up to the roof.

"Anytime!" Patrick called after Bloo before returning to do what he was doing before.

Patricia stood on the roof top, leaning against the railing, the wind softly blew her hair. She chuckled. Everyone who was walking past Fosters looked like little ants from up where she was.

She thought about Bloo. He was cute and so far, nice. She seemed to develope a small crush on him. He sleep in the same room with her last night, calming her down after she had her bad dream. Sure, she loved Ben and Ben loved her, but since they were no longer together, Patricia decided that she must move on and find another lover. And she knew who her next one was.

"PATRICIA!" a familar voice yelled, pulling Patricia out of her thoughts. She looked at Bloo.

"Holy _crap_, Bloo!" Patricia yelped, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Bloo said, looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. Patricia smirked and picked Bloo up. "Patty?" he asked. "What are you---"

Patricia cut him off by kissing him on the lips. She felt her heart flutter with excitement as she deepened the kiss and as Bloo kissed her back. Soon the two pulled away and Patricia said,

"Bloo?"

"Yes, Patricia?"

Patricia said just above a whisper before pulling Bloo back into another passionate kiss.

"I think I love you."


	4. Riley Comes To Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, but I do own Riley and Patricia Lawson though. :)**

"Miss Patricia," Mr. Herriman said over the intercon. "please report to the main foyer, please."

Patricia pulled away from Bloo, ending the kiss.

"Crap, she muttered.

"I know, right?" Bloo agreed. "I mean, that bunny has to ruin our fun!"

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" Patricia gave Bloo the puppy dog eyes.

"Suuuure..." Bloo said unasuringly. Patricia, however, didn't detect his unassurance and gave Bloo a final peck on the cheek before setting him back down.

"I love you," she smiled at the blue blob.

"I love you too," Bloo kissed Patricia's hand before Patricia ran off to the foyer.

"Miss Patricia," Mr. Herriman said. "your creator, Riley Lawson is here."

"RILEY!" Patricia shouted.

"PATTY!" Riley wailed. The two girls ran up to one another and hugged each other, both crying.

"Oh Patricia," Riley sobbed. "I've missed you so."

"I missed you too, Riley." Patricia said through tears.

"Ooohh!" Riley said, pulling away from her imaginary friend. "Good news! Mother's considering to having me adopt you!"

"OH MY GOD!" Patricia jumped up and down and all around excitedly. " OH MY GOD! WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS!"

"Gees, calm down." Frankie said. "You're acting like you're finally getting out of prison."

That stopped Patricia in her tracks.

"Oh God," Patricia murmured. "you're right. I'm so sorry, it's just that I haven't been to my home in three years. My REAL home. After all those three hard years of living in the streets, I finally get to go to my actual home."

"Acutally," Riley said. "Mother's going to wait thirty days before letting me adopt you."

Patricia cried again.

"NO!" Patricia fell to the floor, slamming her fist into the ground. "NO NO NO! THAT VILE WOMAN!"

Riley bent down and whispered softly into Patricia's ear,

"Patricia...are you PMSing?"

Patricia whimpered and nodded.

"So that explains it." Riley stood up. "Sadly, that's all my mom wanted me to tell you. That you're coming home in 30 days. I have to go now, but I'll be sure to visit you as much as I can to avoid someone else adopting you."

"Okay," Patricia whimpered, standing up and hugging her creator. "I love you," she whispered in Riley's ear.

"I love you too," Riley whispered back and hugging Patricia back before leaving. Paticia sighed and forcefully wiped her tears away. She walked to her room and saw Bloo laying on her bed.

"So," Bloo said. "what did Herriman want?"

"My creator came to tell me something," Patricia said softly.

"Well," Bloo said. "what did your creator say?"

A moment of silence past before Patricia said just above a whisper:

"I'm going home...in 30 days..."


End file.
